Lista de Canciones de El Increible Mundo de Gumball
Aquí están todas las canciones de El Increíble Mundo de Gumball. Lista de Canciones Aquí hay una lista de todas las canciones de El Increíble Mundo de Gumball. Nota. Si alguna está subrayada es una canción menor (Dura 20 segundos o menos). Temporada 1 "La Deuda" *'Quiero ser Libre!' por el Sr. Robinson "El Vestido" *'Fine Lady' por Richard Overall. "El Más Flojo" *'Fiebre de Azúcar' por los terrones de azúcar y el Corazón de Gumball. *'Por Favor Larry!' por Gumball y Darwin. *'Ganamos!' por Gumball y Darwin. "La Broma" *'Soy una Bailarina!' por Richard. *'Un Vídeo Musical' por Gumball y Darwin. "El Karateca" *'El Guerrero Interior' por Richard Overall. *'Al Crecer' por Gumball y Darwin. "El Reembolso" *'Reembolsa El Mundo' por Gumball y Darwin. "Los Bobos" *'Canción de los Bobos' por Gumball y Darwin. "El Calcetín" *'El Sincero Rap' por el Sr. Small "El Genio" *'Lo Puedo Lograr!' por Richard Overall. "El Bigote" *'Porque Hombres Somos' por Richard Overall. "La Cita" *'Oh mi Señor...' por Patrick. "Embrujado" *'Hoy va a Ser un Día Genial!' por Gumball. *'Si la Vida da Limones' por Gumball. Temporada 2 "Los Caballeros" *'Quiero ser novio de tu Hija' por Gumball. "El Trabajo" *'Pizza Rap' por Richard. *'Pizza Pizza Pizza' por Los Banana. "La Disculpa" *'Somos Ricos!' por Gumball y Darwin. "Las Palabras" *'¡Lo que Piensa él en Verdad!' por Darwin. *'Ya no Soy un Buen Chico!' por Darwin. "Navidad" *'Es Nochebuena' *'Ya no Hay Festejo' por Gumball, Darwin y Anais. "El Pueblerino" *'En el Campo' por Idaho. "El Pony" *'Y Dale' "El Héroe" *'Mis Pequeñitos' por Richard. "La Etiqueta" *'Baby' "La Lección" *'Canción de Detención' por Gumball y Darwin. "El Límite" *'Quién quiere Dulces?' por Los Watterson (excepto Nicole). "El Castillo" *'Canción del Almuerzo' por Gumball. "La Película" *'La Muñequita Linda' por Gumball y Darwin. *'¡Es la Aniquiladora!' por Gumball y Darwin. "Los Chicos Suéteres" *'The Power to Fight' "El Internet" *'Canción del Internet' por Darwin. "El Mundo" *'El Maravilloso Mundo de Elmore' por Los Objetos. *'Rise to Bacteria' por Las Bacterias. Temporada 3 "Los Niños" *'Se Debe Aprovechar!' por Gumball y Darwin. *'La Nueva Estación' por Gumball y Darwin. "La Fanática" *'Rara' por Sarah. *'Canción de Sarah' por Sarah. "La Alegría" *'Sigue Sonriendo Así!' por Gumball. "Los Extras" *'Ponme Atención' por los personajes secundarios de la serie. *'Rap de Tocino' por el Tocino De Ejercicio. "Las Quejas" *'Dando amor sin fin, libertad vas a sentir!' por el Sr.Small. "Las Vacaciones" *'¡Si te sientes muy feliz hay que aplaudir!' por Nicole. "Las Madres" *'La mejor entre las mejores' "La Carga" *'It's Love' "La Mentira" *'Sluzzle Tag Canción' por Gumball. "La Mariposa" *'Servicio de Asistencia' por Karen, la Mujer Lagarto, Rocky, Marvin, el Sr. Robinson y Hank. "La Pregunta" *'Comer o Ser Comido' por las criaturas del bosque del mal. *'Tu vida nada es' por los planetas. "El Santo" *'Espagueti con Albóndigas' por Alan. "El Amargado" *'Mil Sonrisas Hay' por Gumball. "El Huevo" *'I Saw a Big Parade' por Gumball y Darwin. *'Solos tú y yo' por Anais y Billy. "El Dinero" *'Imaginizar' por Los Watterson. *'Joyful Burger Jingle' Temporada 4 "El Grupo" *'I'm Associated' *'Aim for the Top' *'We Are the Senior Citizens' "La Firma" *'Somos una Familia' por Los Watterson. "La Venta" *'Jamás te dejaremos ir' por Gumball y Darwin. "El Estacionamiento" *'99 Botellas de Bebida apropiada para niños ahí' por Los Watterson (excepto Nicole). "Los Vídeos" *'Digo Banana' por Banana Joe. "El Mal" *'Canción del Mal' por la Sra. Robinson "El Origen: Parte 2" *'Voy a mi Hogar' por Darwin. "El Consejo" *'Take my Advice' por Gumball, Darwin y el Sr. Small. "El Amor" *'Qué es Amor?' por Gumball, Darwin, Bobert, Carmen, Tobias, Billy, Rocky, Director Brown, Señorita Simian, Anton, Penny, Carrie y Rob. "La Incomodidad" *'Rap del Catsup' por Gumball. "The Night" *'I'm a Bun' por Richard. "The Roots" *'Happy Day' "The Blame" *'Books are Violent' por los estudiantes de Elmore High School. "The Slap" *'My Lonely Backside and I' por Gumball. *'Stay Alive' por Gumball y Tobias. "The Compilation" *'Nobody's a Nobody' por todos. "El Engaño" *'Double Double Toil and Trouble' por Idaho. *'How Low Would You Go?' "The Disaster" *'It's A Lovely Morning' por Los Watterson. Temporada 5 "The Rerun" *'It's A Lovely Morning' por Los Watterson. "The Boredom" *'I Can Sing' por el Ladrón. "The Copycats" *'Be Your Own You' por Los Watterson (excepto Anais). "The Potato" *'Potato' por Gumball, Sarah y el Sr. Small. "The Fuss" *'The Day' por Nicole. *'The Everything Song' por Los Watterson (excepto Nicole). "The Vase" *'We Wreck 'Em' por George. "The Matchmaker" *'Without You' por Darwin. "The Box" *'Through the Eyes of a Kid' por Darwin. "The Cycle" *'Workplace Stress' "The Stars" *'Here to Stay' "The Diet" *'Burn It Up' *'Work It' "The Ex" *'Right In Front of You' *'Love Me Forever' "The Sorcerer" *'A Sorcerer's Apprentice' por Gumball. "The Uncle" *'Your Friendship' *'Goodbye' por Gumball. "The Weirdo" *'It's Sussie' *'I Am Free' por Sussie, Gumball y Darwin. Categoría:Listas Categoría:Canciones